


Begins With a Lie Ends with a Smile?

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto is a young teacher who had been adored by a lot of his students, including Ryosuke. Ryosuke knows from the start that his change for having Yuto is very small, but one day, a miracle slash incident happend : Yuto lost his <i>recent </i>memory. Thinking this as a change, Ryosuke lied to Yuto by saying that Yuto is his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Begins With a Lie Ends with a Smile?  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima  
 **Words Count :** ~1800  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, school-life  
 **Summary :** Yuto is a young teacher who had been adored by a lot of his students, including Ryosuke. Ryosuke knows from the start that his change for having Yuto is very small, but one day, a miracle slash incident happend : Yuto lost his _recent_ memory. Thinking this as a change, Ryosuke lied to Yuto by saying that Yuto is his boyfriend.

  
~~~  
Everyone in this high school knows about Yuto. He’s so popular among the girls and boys. He’s not student, but a teacher. Even though he’s a teacher he’s still very young, he’s still 20 years old. He teaches chemistry, and he’s a substitute PE teacher. Right now, he’s teaching chemistry in 3-A, where all hmmm well… not brilliant but very rich students are.

“… so for number three you have to use the magic number method to know if it is radioactive or stabile. Next is number four… anyone wants to do it on the board?” Yuto said. Since the students here is not that brilliant, no one raises their hands. Yuto sighs and skimming through his class.  
“If no one raises hand then I’ll pick one victim~” Yuto said. but still no one raises their hand.  
“Alright then let’s have Yamada to solve this one.” Yuto said while stopping right in front of Yama’s table. Yama gets a shiver. No because he can’t solve the problem, but because he’s amazed by Yuto’s handsomeness.  
“Come on, don’t stare at me, solve the problem~” Yuto said nicely.

“Ha—hai…” Ryosuke said. He comes front to the board and try to do the problem, but he really can’t.

“Now… what’s the problem?” Yuto asks. Ryosuke laughs bitterly.

“Gomen… I… don’t get it even just a slightest bit…” Ryosuke said which makes the whole class laughs.

“But… I just explained this… Which part you don’t understand, Yama-chan?” Yuto asks. The whole class giggles as hell as they see how Ryosuke is blushing right now.

“Sensei… I think he wasn’t paying attention to your explanation…” said Yuri while giggling.

“Oh shut up, Yuri!” Ryosuke said while blushing. The whole class laugh again as they know what Yuri means.

“Is that true? What were you doing then?” Yuto asks. Ryosuke is about to answer but Yuri answer it first.

“Maybe he wasn’t paying on what you said, but he was paying attention to YOU, sensei~” Yuri said. He’s right though, Ryosuke can’t concentrate on the subject even a bit because he was paying attention to Yuto’s face. Ryosuke blushes and glares at Yuri very fiercely. The class murmuring ‘true’ and things like that while laughing.

“Oh dear… you guys have to stop joking now…” Yuto said. He didn’t take it seriously.  
“Alright, Yama-chan. This one has n for 16, and p for 16 which means it’s stabile.” Yuto said. Ryosuke nods even though he doesn’t know anything about what Yuto said.  
“Go back to your seat please” Yuto said. and so Ryosuke goes back to his seat.  
“Alright… do any of you have questions?”  Yuto asks while erasing the white board. Then a girl raises her hand.  
“Yes, Hiori-chan?” Yuto says.

“Do you have a lover?” Hiori said. Alright, it is a question but a question Yuto meant wasn’t this. Yuto laughs.

“Ara ara… you guys never stop asking about that nee?” Yuto said. Seems like his students have asked that question several times.

“Jaa, you should answer it, then we’ll stop asking~” Said a boy in the front. Actually, Ryosuke also wants to know about the answer.

“It’s a secret. Jaa any other question that is RELATED to the subject?” Yuto asks. Hearing the answer Ryosuke feels happy. Though he knows he didn’t have a change. Well the school rule said a teacher cannot have relationship with student.  
“No? Alright, for summer break, I won’t give you any homework, just study well, okay? Have fun nee~” Yuto said. This is the reason why everyone likes him. He’s not just handsome and smart, he’s very kind.  
“Jaa… go on take your break~” Yuto said with handsome smile which make Ryosuke falls for him even more. When everyone already leave the class, and while Yuto still filling the class’s agenda book.

“Why aren’t you with your friends?” Yuto asks while keep on writing on his desk and not taking off his eyes from the agenda. Ryosuke looks right and left, trying to figure who is Yuto talking with.  
“I’m talking to you, Yama-chan.” Yuto said while keeps on writing. Ryosuke gets a little nervous.

“I… I… I… I…” Ryosuke can’t let out any words but ‘I’. Yuto laughs lightly and closes the agenda.

“You have to blend in with your friends… high school is all about that after all… Jaa, sensei is going to the infirmary. If you need anything with me, don’t hesitant to go to me…” Yuto said with a smile. Ryosuke blushes lightly and nods.

“Se—sensei… are you sick? Why going to infirmary?” Ryosuke asks. A little worried tone is there.

“I want to meet Kei-sensei~ I want to tell him something.” Yuto said as he walks. Ryosuke walks by his side.

“So… like telling who you like? You’re getting along pretty well with him, nee?” Ryosuke said jokingly but he’s seriously asking that.

“Some kind like that~ And yes, we’re pretty close~” Yuto said with a smile. Then he waves to Ryosuke as he walks away to the infirmary. Ryosuke smiled. He’s quite happy that he can have a little conversation with Yuto. Just by then someone grinning at him.

“Ara… someone is getting close to someone~” Yuri said, mocking the older boy. Ryosuke looks at Yuri with pouting face.

“Oh shut it…” Ryosuke said.

“Well… Yuto-sensei is handsome, smart, moreover he’s very young. No wonder you’re falling for him~” Yuri said innocently. Ryosuke nods.  
“Even he just got into our school like a year ago… he’s surely getting at everyone’s heart.” Yuri said.

“And lots of pretty girls loves him too… which means probability of me having him is near 0.1% and with rate of failing 99.9%” Ryosuke said. It’s not like he’s being pessimistic, he’s just being realistic. Well, lots of girls liked Yuto, and they are pretty.

“You still have 0.1% to win him… be optimist, Ryo-chan~ You know, miracle DOES happen~” Yuri said cutely while walking to the class. Ryosuke sighs.

“I just hope miracle works for _my_ romance…” Ryosuke mumbles.

\--

Later that day at 5 PM, other students already gone home, but Ryosuke is still on school. He just finished doing his student council’s things. He’s the student council’s secretary, he takes note to everything, and he often finished late. Ryosuke is walking lazily while carrying tons of his paper works. He’s going down by the stairs.

“Ara? Yama-chan? Why are you still in school?” It’s Yuto. He wears jeans and stripped shirt, so probably he’s just about to go home too.

“Ah… Yuto-sensei… I just finished doing these… Student’s profile… Tomorrow is summer break, so I have to finish these now.” Ryosuke said. Yuto nods and walks towards Ryosuke.

“It must be tough nee~ But keep up the good work~” Yuto said nicely while ruffling Ryosuke’s head. Ryosuke feels happy and he’s blushing.  
“Let’s go home? Do you want me to drop you off? I’m driving car today~” Yuto asks nicely.

“Aah… no thank you. My house is really close by.” Ryosuke smiled as he’s happy with that offer.

“Sou ka? Jaa… I’ll go ahead nee? I have a date with papers.” Yuto said and ends it with giggles.  
“I have to checked and grade tests paper~” Yuto said again. Then he waves to Ryosuke.  
“Jaa nee~” Yuto said. Ryosuke waves at him while Yuto quickly running down stairs.

“Bye, sensei~” Ryosuke said with a smile. He slowly going down from the stairs.  
“I’ll leave these to my locker…” Ryosuke said as he looks at the papers. Ryosuke arrived at the first floor and goes to his shoe locker. He changed his indoor shoes to outdoor shoes and puts the paper above the shoes. He’s just lazy to bring it home. Then he walks out from the school building, just by then he saw someone lying on the ground, passes out with an injury on his head. It’s someone Ryosuke knows. Panicly, Ryosuke runs towards the passed out person.

“Yuto-sensei… Yuto-sensei…” Ryosuke tries to wake Yuto. Yes, it’s Yuto who is lying on the ground.  
“Oh no… it’s passed 5 already, Kei-sensei must have gone home… doushio?” Ryosuke panicly thinks. He grabs his cell phone and call the ambulance. In his mind there’s a question : ‘how the hell Yuto-sensei can be injured this bad?’  
“Oh my God… his blood is still coming out.” Ryosuke said panicly. He takes off his jacket and covers the bleeding with it so Yuto won’t get a blood-loss. Just by then the hospital answered his phone.  
“Ambulance to Takaki high school!” Ryosuke said. While still trying to covers Yuto’s bleeding point he prays for Yuto’s life.

\--

Later that day, around 6.30 PM, Ryosuke is waiting at the hospital for the doctor to examine Yuto’s injury. His jacket already dripping wet with Yuto’s blood, so Ryosuke knows Yuto might have blood loss, but he hopes for nothing worse than that.

“Are you his family?” The doctor asks. Ryosuke stands up.

“No. I’m… I…” Ryosuke thinks for a while how to say it. Because no one will believe that Ryosuke is Yuto’s student since Yuto looks so young, and he is young.

“His lovers then?” The doctor said.

“Some kind like that…” Ryosuke said. Well, he _wished_ to be one.

“Can you call his relative or parents?” The doctor asks. Ryosuke knows nothing about Yuto’s family, but from what he heard from Kei-sensei, he lived alone.

“No… He… live alone, far from his parents.” Ryosuke said. The doctor nods.

“Ah sou….. Jaa, please come in… there are some things I have to explain.” The doctor said. Ryosuke nods and followed the doctor to Yuto’s room. Ryosuke sits on the chair. Then the doctor puts the x-ray photo on the lighting board, and takes his pen.

“I have a very good news and a bad news. The good news is, despite the damage he got, he’s still alive and can live normally.” The doctor said with a charming smile, even though his eyes are gone when he smiled.

“Yokatta…” Ryosuke sighs in relive.

“But… the bad news is… due to very hard hit from a blunt object on his head, he loses some memories.” The doctor said. Ryosuke blinked.  
“But do not afraid. He doesn’t lose everything, he just lose some memories from the past 2 years.” The doctor said. Ryosuke nods, but still in shock.  
“He has awaked too. As his lover, would you please talk to him and slowly… I repeat, slowly remind him about himself?” The doctor said. Ryosuke still looked blankly but nods anyway.  
“Jaa… please go ahead and see him there.” The doctor said as he points to the curtain on the corner. Ryosuke nods and stands up he bows to the doctor and walks closer to the curtain. He opens it and sees Yuto’s head in bandage and he’s sitting.

“Yuto-se—… Yuto…” Ryosuke said softly. Yuto looks at him plainly.

“I’m sorry… Who are you?” Yuto asks. Well, Yuto is a new teacher, and he knows Ryosuke just recently. Ryosuke looks at the figure he loves so much, he hugs him tightly, he’s grateful that Yuto is alive. Yuto is confused by Ryosuke’s sudden hug. Then while silently crying, Ryosuke lied :

“I’m your lover, Yuto.”

TBC  
 ~~~

This is New YamaJima fic~  
hope you like it~  
This fic _ **Will be updated once per two days~**_

Jaa,  
 **Thank you for reading!**  



	2. Begins With a Lie Ends with a Smile?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto is a young teacher who had been adored by a lot of his students, including Ryosuke. Ryosuke knows from the start that his change for having Yuto is very small, but one day, a miracle slash incident happend : Yuto lost his _recent_ memory. Thinking this as a change, Ryosuke lied to Yuto by saying that Yuto is his boyfriend.

**Title :** Begins With a Lie Ends with a Smile?  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima  
 **Words Count :** ~1300  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, school-life  
 **Summary :** Yuto is a young teacher who had been adored by a lot of his students, including Ryosuke. Ryosuke knows from the start that his change for having Yuto is very small, but one day, a miracle slash incident happend : Yuto lost his _recent_ memory. Thinking this as a change, Ryosuke lied to Yuto by saying that Yuto is his boyfriend.

  
~~~  
“Really?” Yuto asks. Ryosuke looks sad, no actually, he looks guilty for lying. Ryosuke lets go of the hug and looks sadly to Yuto. Yuto takes his hands and hold them.  
“Gomen nee… I don’t remember it… Gomen nee…” Yuto said. Ryosuke nods. Actually, he knows what he’s doing is wrong, but lots of things makes him does this. First of all, the change for him to get Yuto fairly is low, and he’s almost graduate, which means, his time to be with Yuto as a student is almost over.

“it’s… okay…” Ryosuke said. He sounds very sad.

“I made you sad, did I? I’m sorry…” Yuto said. Ryosuke shakes his head and smiled lightly.

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re alive.” Ryosuke said. Yuto smiles.

“I don’t remember you... but seeing you now, I think I know why I fell for you, and I think I’ll fall for you all over again for the same reason.” Yuto said gently as he holds Ryosuke’s hands and looks at Ryosuke’s eyes gently too. Somehow, Ryosuke feels that whose words are so sweet if he were really Yuto’s boyfriend. He knows soon or later, Yuto will remember everything and find out that he’s lying.

“Just for a while… let me enjoy this lie…” Ryosuke mumbles as he puts Yuto’s hand on his cheek.

“Eh? Nani?” Yuto asks, but Ryosuke shakes his head.

“No. Nothing.” Ryosuke said with an innocent smile.  
“Oh… the doctor said you can go home tomorrow… I’ll pick you up tomorrow nee?” Ryosuke nicely offers. Yuto thinks for a while.

“Thank you, Ryosuke. But I’ll have my brother instead. But let’s meet up tomorrow~” Yuto said. Ryosuke happy to hear Yuto calls him like that, it’s feel so nice to his ears.

“Alright then~” Ryosuke said.

“Oh yeah… I’m sorry, but how old are you?” Yuto asks.

“17. Why?” Ryosuke said honestly.

“Well… It’s late already… and you’re still 17 so… I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to walk home on your own.” Yuto said, showing his affection. Ryosuke really touched by the affection he never got before.

“It’s okay. I’ll be alright…” Ryosuke said.

“No… you might be alright going home alone, but I’ll be all worried about you…” Yuto said. Ryosuke smiles.

_“Ah… so this is how it likes to be Yuto-sensei’s lover… he’s really care person.”_ Ryosuke said in his heart.

“I’ll call my friend to drive you home… Nee?” Yuto said, half demanding. Ryosuke can say nothing to such kindness. Yuto is nice, but Ryosuke never seen Yuto being this nice to anyone, therefore, he feels special.

“Alright then.” Ryosuke replied.

“Jaa… while waiting for him to arrived, lets chat?” Yuto said. Ryosuke nods slowly.

\--

After 10 minutes of waiting, Yuto’s friend finally arrived. Ryosuke expected someone he doesn’t know, but he’s wrong. He knows Yuto’s friend, it’s Kei who came to the hospital.

“Ryosuke? Why are you here?” Kei said with tangled look. Ryosuke really wished that Kei won’t blown his lies now.

“He was the one who bring me here~ He’s such good boyfriend~” Yuto said. Kei tilts his head and looks at Ryosuke in tangled look and immediately understand what’s going on there.  
“Kei-senpai, can you drive him home? I can’t believe in anyone but you to safely take my lover home.” Yuto said half begging. Ryosuke keeps in silent as he knows Kei would scold him after this.

“Sure. I’ll take your REAL BOYFRIEND home.” Kei said in sarcastic tone while glaring at Ryosuke. Ryosuke lowered his head.

“Thank you, Kei, I really glad to have a friend like you.” Yuto said. Kei nods.

\--

Right now, Ryosuke is on Kei’s car. They are in silent, Ryosuke doesn’t dare to speak a word, because he knows Kei knows his lies. While Kei is in a dark aura.

“So… what about that lie?” Kei finally asks while driving to Ryosuke’s house. Ryosuke lowered his head.

“I… I’m sorry.” Ryosuke said. Kei sighs.

“I asked you what about it, I didn’t ask about your apology.” Kei said firmly. Ryosuke almost cry.

“I liked him… no… I loved him… and I know my changes are only 1%.... so… I lied…” Ryosuke said honestly.  
“I didn’t want to do it in first place… but… but…” Ryosuke already burst in tears and he can’t continue his reason because he cried. Kei sighs.

“Alright alright… I get it… but… do you know Yuto has REAL boyfriend?!” Kei asks firmly again. Ryosuke jolts as he didn’t know that.

“E—eh?! Who?! Oh no… I… what have I done…” Ryosuke seems to be very confused. Kei sighs again.

“Me. I am his boyfriend.” Kei said. Ryosuke’s eyes gets widen.

“Eeeeh?!” Ryosuke got surprised. Kei keeps on driving with plain expression. Ryosuke doesn’t know what to do anymore. Well, he lied on being Yuto’s boyfriend, and now Yuto’s real boyfriend knows about his lie.  
“I’m sorry sensei! I’m sorry! I’ll tell him the truth soon!” Ryosuke said while bowing several times.

“You don’t have to.” To Ryosuke’s surprised, that’s what Kei said.  
“Because I want to break up with him…” Kei said sadly.

“Eh… why?” Ryosuke asks, he looks curious about it.

“He’s kind, handsome. Well, he’s perfect… but I… come to like someone else.” Kei said. Ryosuke nods. Then Kei smiles.  
“Therefore, I’ll let you act as his boyfriend, I don’t even mind if you really become his boyfriend.” Kei said. Ryosuke blinked his eyes as he doesn’t believe on what Kei just said.

“Hon—hontou?” Ryosuke asks. Kei nods.

“Take my lab coat on the back seat please.” Kei said. Ryosuke does what Kei said. then while keeps on driving, Kei takes a key on his lab coat. Then he gives it to Ryosuke.  
“This is his apartment’s key.” Kei said.

“You’re giving this to me?” Ryosuke asks. While Kei parks his car right in front of Ryosuke’s house, he nods.

“Yes. You’re supposed to be his boyfriend, so you have to have this. And you have to know some things about him.” Kei said as he turns off his car. Ryosuke nods.

“Like what?” Ryosuke asks.

“Like… he likes mangos and sashimi. He loves his little brother, Raiya, so much, so don’t ever bad mouth about him. He loves bugs. His fashion sense is strong so never… I repeat, never meet him with only plain t-shirt and boring shoes.  His favorite color is white. He loves photography, and he looks freaking hot when handling camera. He always his breakfast on 7, lunch at 1, and dinner at 7. He loves his toast with melted butter and a glass of warm local mocha milk.” Kei said while forcing a smile. Ryosuke amazed by what Kei said to him. Seems like Kei knows about Yuto so much.

“Wow… sensei… you sure know a lot about Yuto-sensei… are you sure you don’t like him anymore?” Ryosuke asks. Kei keeps in silent.  
“Ah… I’m sorry… It’s not like I don’t believe you…” Ryosuke said.

“It’s okay… ah there’s one more thing.” Kei said. He moves closer to Ryosuke and whispers.

“He has such huge sex drive.” Kei whispers. Ryosuke got a shiver.  
“Ahahaha just kidding… since he knows you are 17, don’t worry, he won’t do a thing to you. He’s very kind and gentle after all.” Kei said again.

“Mou… sensei that’s not funny!” Ryosuke said while cutely pouting. Kei laughs lightly and nods.  
“Okay then. Jaa. Thank you nee Sensei. And thank you for driving me home too~” Ryosuke said while he gets down from the car. Kei nods and start the engine. Ryosuke closes the door and goes inside. While driving away, Kei bitterly smile.

“I hope everything went well.” Kei whispers.

\--

After Ryosuke had his bath, he throws himself to the bed and grabs his phone. He looks at it and sees there is an unknown number texting him. He opens it and smiles like hell, he’s happy seeing it. The message said :

“Come over to my apartment tomorrow?  
Let’s have some quality time together~

-Yuto”

TBC  
 ~~~

Yay chap 2~  
I wonder what would happen next ahahaha~

Jaa,  
Thank you for reading!  



	3. Begins With a Lie Ends with a Smile?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto is a young teacher who had been adored by a lot of his students, including Ryosuke. Ryosuke knows from the start that his change for having Yuto is very small, but one day, a miracle slash incident happend : Yuto lost his _recent_ memory. Thinking this as a change, Ryosuke lied to Yuto by saying that Yuto is his boyfriend.

**Title :** Begins With a Lie Ends with a Smile?  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima  
 **Words Count :** 1500  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, school-life, fluff  
 **Summary :** Yuto is a young teacher who had been adored by a lot of his students, including Ryosuke. Ryosuke knows from the start that his change for having Yuto is very small, but one day, a miracle slash incident happend : Yuto lost his _recent_ memory. Thinking this as a change, Ryosuke lied to Yuto by saying that Yuto is his boyfriend.

  
~~~  
Of course, reading those massages makes Ryosuke feels special. It’s almost like a dream come true. Well, all this time, he only can imagine about things like having quality time with his beloved sensei, but now, it will become a reality. Ryosuke replied to Yuto’s message.  
  
Ryo : Really can I come over?  
Yuto : Of course~ Ah… have I give you my spare key?  
Ryo : I have your spare key~ When should I come?  
Yuto : Anytime you want, Ryo~ My brother will pick me up from hospital at 8 and will drop me off to my apartment afterwards~  
Ryo : Hmmm… jaa, is at 10 alright for you?  
Yuto : Nice~  
  
Ryosuke smiles as he enjoys being Yuto’s boyfriend, though, half of his heart still feeling guilty for lying. Ryosuke hugs his pillow and buried his head in it. Then something comes to his mind.  
  
“By the way… how can he have my phone number? I _never_ exchange it with him.” Ryosuke mumbles as he tilts his head.  
  
  
\--  
  
The next day, Ryosuke dressed in casual shirt in shirt and long black jeans, with earring on his right ear, and a fashionable hat, he also wears a pair of black and silver shoe, he has simple watch on his right hand and some bracelets on his left. He looks so cool that any girls would fall for him. Simply saying, he looks flawless.  
  
“Geez, Ryosuke, where are you going with such cool outfit?” His mother asks as she cleans the table.  
  
“Yeah, that’s very unusual of you to wear all out like that…” His father also commented while helping his wife cleaning the dishes.  
  
“I’m going out~ This is summer! Time to have fun~” Ryosuke said. His parents nod and looks at him with a teasing look.  
  
“Could it be…” His mother paused.  
  
“A date?!” his father continued. Ryosuke blushes slightly and runs to the door.  
  
“Jaa ittekimasu~” Ryosuke said without bothering to answer his parents question. Ryosuke walks while checking his message box, there’s a message from Kei telling where’s Yuto’s apartment is. Ryosuke reads it and nods as he knows where it is.  
“It’s not that far nee~ I guess I’ll walk~” Ryosuke mumbles.  
  
\--  
  
Once he got into Yuto’s apartment building, he takes out the spare key Kei gave him and opens the door of Yuto’s apartment. He looks at the organized apartment and smiled. The apartment has Yuto’s scent all over, and Ryosuke likes it. Then, when he’s about to excuse himself in, someone talks to him.  
  
“Ah, you must be niichan’s boyfriend~ come in, Niichan is in his room~” A young boy who looks like Yuto but shorter said. Ryosuke blinks as he thought Yuto and his brother is too much alike.  
“Niichan… your boyfriend is here!” Yuto’s little brother said. When Ryosuke hears that, he thought it has nice ring on it, ‘boyfriend’ that word alone makes Ryosuke feels special.  
  
“Ryosuke~ Just in time~ come in~” Yuto said as he walks out from his room.  
“You look nice today~ It’s just… I think you’ll be better with dark colored bag~” Yuto said. Ryosuke giggles as he thought Kei is right about Yuto having a very strong fashion sense.  
“Raiya, you can go back now~ Thank you for dropping me~” Yuto said nicely, and so Raiya smiles as he nods. Then he gets out from Yuto’s apartment while waving at both Yuto and Ryosuke.  
  
“Your brother looks so much like you…” Ryosuke said. Yuto laughs lightly and nods.  
  
“Everyone said that…” Yuto said and ends it with pout.  
“Jaa… it’s possible for you to fall for him too?” Yuto said while keeps on pouting and looks at Ryosuke seriously. Ryosuke giggles, Yuto has cute sides too.  
  
“Maybe?” Ryosuke said jokingly which earns a pinch on his ears.  
  
“Bad boyfriend!” Yuto said while pouting. Ryosuke laughs.  
  
“Kidding kidding~ You’re the only one who can attract me~” Ryosuke said. Yuto smiles and gives him a peck on Ryosuke’s forehead and it makes Ryosuke blushes.  
  
“Come in… I got a question for you.” Yuto said with serious tone. Somehow, Ryosuke is not pleased with that tone. But Ryosuke comes in anyway and follows Yuto to the living room.  
“Sit down.” Yuto said. Ryosuke sits on the couch while Yuto takes a stack of paper and takes the one at the top.  
“You know… I know I lost some of my memories… but I do remember I am a chemistry teacher… but I do not remember that I am YOUR teacher…” Yuto said. Ryosuke nods, he tries to be composed as he could so his lies would blow up.  
  
“Well… the doctor did say you lost your RECENT memories only… maybe about a year back or so…” Ryosuke said.  
“And we have been hiding our relationship from the school too…” Ryosuke, again make another lie.  
  
“Ah sou…” Yuto nods.  
“By the way, you’re in the list of people who has to attend my summer class…” Yuto said. Ryosuke nods.  
  
“Yes… I know… the only class I have to take for summer is your class...” Ryosuke said weakly. He do loves Yuto, but he really hates the subject Yuto teaches. He’s very weak at it.  
  
“You hate chemistry?” Yuto asks as he sits beside Ryosuke. Ryosuke nods, he’s being honest.  
“But you don’t hate the teacher right?” Yuto asks again, a little joking.  
  
“Well… a little…” Ryosuke said which makes Yuto pouts.  
“Just kidding, dear~ don’t pout~” Ryosuke said. For the first time, he called Yuto with ‘dear’, and somehow it makes him happy like hell.  
  
“Really?” Yuto asks, a little like spoiled kid.  
  
“Yes~ I don’t hate you, I love you~” Ryosuke said cutely. Yuto smiles and hugs him, before he kisses Ryosuke’s forehead.  
  
“That’s good~ Because I love you too~” Yuto said. Ryosuke’s heart feels like running in flower field. It’s almost like a dream for him.  
“Hey, tomorrow the summer class is starting right? Let’s go to school together?” Yuto asks. Ryosuke nods.  
  
“But are you sure? What if my friends see us? or the others teacher sees us?” Ryosuke asks. Well, there is a school rule about relationship with students too.  
  
“Then we’ll say that we run each other at the way~” Yuto said. Ryosuke nods.  
  
“Okay~” Ryosuke agrees. He looks around at Yuto’s apartment, and thought that there’s a lot of expensive things there, and there’s a shelf full of cameras.  
“You… sure have a lot of expensive things…” Ryosuke commented.  
  
“Maybe that’s because I don’t think about the price once I like something… though…” Yuto paused.  
  
“Though?” Ryosuke asks.  
  
“I don’t remember about buying this one…” Yuto said as he takes a digital Polaroid camera.  
  
“Maybe you bought that recently?” Ryosuke guesses. Yuto tilts his head and then he shakes his head.  
  
“I think it’s a gift from someone… but.. I don’t remember…” Yuto said. then he started to feel a headache. Yuto holds his head and looks in pain.  
“Nggghh…” Yuto moans in pain. Ryosuke runs towards him and pulls him to the couch, making the older sits on it.  
  
“Don’t think too much… it’ll hurt you…” Ryosuke said worriedly.  
“I’m sure you’ll remember it someday…” Ryosuke said again. Yuto smiles as he sees Ryosuke. But, Ryosuke also taken by those words he just said.  
 _“he’ll remember everything someday… and when he does, he’ll remember about who am I and who is Kei to him… Will… everything be alright?”_ Ryosuke thinks. Somewhere in his heart, he doesn’t like this one bit. He doesn’t like the feeling of uncertainty, and lives in lies.  
  
“? What’s wrong? You… look sad?” Yuto asks. Ryosuke snaps and shakes his head panicly.  
  
“No… nothing…” Ryosuke said.  
  
“Come on tell me~ Maybe I can help you~” Yuto said. Ryosuke sighs, well, he can’t tell about his worries about his lies.  
  
“I… just feel sad about something… I asked my parents for a new phone, but they said I have to collect the money myself…” Ryosuke made an excuse. Yuto believes in that and nods.  
  
“I can buy a new one for you if you want to…” Yuto said. Ryosuke shakes his head madly.  
  
“No! You mustn’t spoiled me too much…” Ryosuke said while pouting. Yuto laughs lightly and pats Ryosuke head.  
  
“Jaa, how about you earn the money yourself?” Yuto asks. Ryosuke lowered his head. Even though he lied about his parents doesn’t want to give him money, but he does really want a new phone and he doesn’t want to cause Yuto too much problem.  
  
“I never done a part-time job before… but maybe I’ll try~” Ryosuke said cutely. By then Yuto gets an idea.  
  
“Can you cook?” Yuto suddenly asks. Ryosuke nods. Yuto laughs lightly, and he smiles as he imagine something in his mind. Ryosuke tilts his head as he looks at Yuto who is smiling non-stop.  
  
“Yuto?” Ryosuke tries to call for Yuto. Yuto looks at him and smiles nicely, then he said :  
  
“Jaa, how about you work for me?”  
  
TBC  
 ~~~

Chap 3 accomplished!  
Soon there will be lots of question which Yama has to solve~  
Wait for it~

Hope you enjoy this one and,

Thank you so much for reading!

(*' ▽ '*) ♪   



	4. Begins With a Lie Ends With a Smile?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto is a young teacher who had been adored by a lot of his students, including Ryosuke. Ryosuke knows from the start that his change for having Yuto is very small, but one day, a miracle slash incident happend : Yuto lost his _recent_ memory. Thinking this as a change, Ryosuke lied to Yuto by saying that Yuto is his boyfriend.

**Title :** Begins With a Lie Ends With a Smile?  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima  
 **Words Count :** ~1700  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, school-life, fluff  
 **Summary :** Yuto is a young teacher who had been adored by a lot of his students, including Ryosuke. Ryosuke knows from the start that his change for having Yuto is very small, but one day, a miracle slash incident happend : Yuto lost his _recent_ memory. Thinking this as a change, Ryosuke lied to Yuto by saying that Yuto is his boyfriend.

  
~~~  
“E—eh?” Ryosuke gets a little surprised by Yuto’s invitation.  
  
“Well… if you work for me here, all you have to do is keep my apartment clean, make me my afternoon tea and cook me lunch, and I’ll give you fine amount of payment. Plus, you got to see me everyday~” Yuto said while smiling like a little kid. Ryosuke thinks about it and he thinks it’s a good offer.  
  
 _“He’s a neat person, so I think I only need a little cleaning to do… Besides… if I work here, I got to see him even more often~”_ Ryosuke thought. After thinking about it thoroughly, Ryosuke nods his head.  
“I guess that’s a good offer! Really? Can I work here?” Ryosuke asks excitedly. Yuto pats his head and nods.  
  
“Un~ and I’ll drive you home everyday too~” Yuto said. He’s such caring boyfriend. Ryosuke feels happy about it and nods.  
  
“Jaa, when can I start?” Ryosuke asks.  
  
“Anytime you want my dear~” Yuto said. Hearing Yuto called him by ‘dear’ makes him blush a little. He tries to hide his blushing cheeks as neat as he could, but Yuto still can see it.  
“You’re blushing aren’t you?” Yuto said teasingly. Ryosuke pouts and playfully hit Yuto’s chest. Yuto laughs lightly.  
  
“I’ll start tomorrow, is that okay?” Ryosuke asks. Yuto nods.  
  
“Sure. The summer class ends at 11, right? I have to go for a meeting, you know… teachers have meeting on the first day of summer class… so you can come after 1, okay?” Yuto asks. Ryosuke nods indicating he’s okay with it.  
  
“Jaa, I’ll wait for you~ Yuri’s house is near by the school so maybe I’ll wait there~” Ryosuke said. Yuto smiles lightly and kisses his forehead which makes Ryosuke blushes like hell.  
  
“Okay, dear.” Yuto said gently after he gives Ryosuke another kiss on his cheek.  
“By the way… who’s Yuri?” Yuto asks. He lost his recent memories so it would be normal for him to forget about Yuri.  
  
“He’s my friend in my class. Hmmm… Ah! Here… this is him.” Ryosuke said as he points to picture on his wallet. Yuto nods, but rather than paying attention to which is Yuri, Yuto is paying attention to why Ryosuke has Yuri’s picture on his wallet.  
  
“Why do you have HIS photo on your wallet?” Yuto asks, looks like he’s being jealous. Ryosuke laughs lightly.  
  
“It’s just friendship photo… besides, it’s not like it’s only him on the photo… there are others too~” Ryosuke said as he thought pouting Yuto is really cute. Yuto nods, but still pouting.  
  
“Oh yeah… How do I address you at school?” Yuto asks.  
  
“Yama-chan. Well… you called everyone with their family name and add –chan or –kun randomly.” Ryosuke explained about how Yuto used to address his students.  
  
“Ah sou… Alright then~” Yuto said. He embraces Ryosuke with his right hand and leans his head on Ryosuke’s shoulder.  
“Nee… wanna watch movie? Raiya just bought me some detective DVDs~” Yuto said. Ryosuke nods as he thinks it’s a good idea. Besides, he likes detective movie.  
  
“Un sure~” Ryosuke smiles nicely.  
“Can we have popcorn?” Ryosuke asks cutely which Yuto can’t resist.  
  
“Alright then~” Yuto said. He stands up and offers his hand to Ryosuke. Ryosuke takes his hand and stand up too.  
  
\--  
  
Right now, Ryosuke and Yuto are watching the detective DVD on Yuto’s room. Ryosuke is kinda nervous because this is the first time he ever been in Yuto’s room and alone with Yuto, just the two of them. Though, Yuto always makes him calm with an assuring smile.  
  
“… Nee, Ryo-chan, who do you think the culprit is?” Yuto asks while pulling Ryosuke closer to him and pulling the sheet over their body.  
  
“the hunter.” Ryosuke answers as he leans his head to Yuto’s shoulder.  
  
“Why?” Yuto asks.  
  
“Because… probably the culprit has to uses the tunnel to escape, and the only one who fits is the hunter, moreover, his alibi was none sense.” Ryosuke said about the movie. Yuto nods.  
  
“You’re smart nee~ Unfortunately not in chemistry…” Yuto said, mocking Ryosuke. Ryosuke pouts and turns his back to Yuto. He covers his face with the sheet and snuggle to the pillow.  
  
“I hate you…” Ryosuke said. Of course he doesn’t mean it. Yuto laughs lightly as he thought Ryosuke is really cute for him.  
  
“I’m sorry~ I was just kidding~ Don’t be mad~” Yuto apologized while hugging Ryosuke, though Ryosuke is still doesn’t want to take away the sheet, Yuto keeps hugging him.  
“Darling, come on, don’t be mad~ Forgive me~” Yuto said nicely. Ryosuke pull off the sheet, but keeps on pouting.  
“Come on, don’t pout~” Yuto said.  
  
“I won’t pout, but tomorrow… you better teach me well and make me pass the chem.” Ryosuke said. Yuto giggles and nods.  
  
“Chemistry is easy darling, I’ll make you an expert~” Yuto whispers while winking before he kisses Ryosuke’s cheek. Ryosuke laughs lightly and kisses Yuto’s cheek.  
  
“That’s good to hear~” Ryosuke said. For Ryosuke, it’s really a good moment, but somewhere in his heart, feel that this is not right.  
 _“Is it really okay for me to be like this… I mean… it feels like I’m stealing Kei-sensei’s boyfriend…”_ Ryosuke thought. Well, Ryosuke is a good and well-mannered boy, of course things like proper things will pop up in his head.  
  
“What’s wrong, Ryo? You don’t seem well? Are you sick?” Yuto asks worriedly. Ryosuke shakes his head.  
  
“I just… feel a little tired, I stayed up late last night…” Ryosuke lied. Yuto nods.  
  
“Why don’t you take a nap, I’ll drive you home right after that…” Yuto said. Ryosuke sighs and nods, he leans closer to Yuto and hugs him.  
“Don’t sleep late again today, and if you don’t feel well tomorrow, come to see Kei-senpai nee?” Yuto said. Ryosuke nods.  
  
 _“Maybe I will see him tomorrow… and ask one more time is it okay to deceived Yuto-sensei like this… and if he’s REALLY okay with this…”_ Ryosuke thought as he closes his eyes and while his head being patted by Yuto.  
  
\--  
  
The next day, as promised, Ryosuke walks to school with Yuto. Normally he would really be unpleased with summer school, but this year, he likes it, because he got Yuto with him. When they are talking about things Yuto didn’t remember (like how he teaches the class or what are the names of the teachers who are Yuto’s friend), someone called out for them.  
  
“Ryo-chan~ Yuto-sensei~ Ohayou~” Yuri said while waving at them. Yuto is a bit irritated about how Yuri addressed Ryosuke though, but he tries as hard as he could to hide it.  
  
“Good morning, Chinen-chan~” Yuto said, he tries to act normal so no one would realized that he’s actually lost his memory.  
  
“How can Yuto-sensei and Ryo-chan walked together?” Yuri asks as he walks along side with Yuto and Ryosuke.  
  
“We met at the station.” Yuto says which is a lie, but Yuri believed in it anyway.  
“Why are you going to school? Aren’t you clever?” Yuto asks. He studied the student profile all night long, that’s why he knows about his students now.  
  
“I’m not going to school… I’m going to hospital…” Yuri said cutely but his eyes are sad. Ryosuke and Yuto look at each other and wonder who is sick at the hospital.  
  
“Why are you going there?” Ryosuke asks.  
  
“Kei-chan is hospitalized… his mother said to my mom that he got sick last night…” Yuri said. Actually, Kei is his relative, he’s his cousin.  
  
“Eh? How come?” Yuto asks. Ryosuke also wants to know the reason.  
“Is he being too stress out again?” Yuto asks.  
  
“Yes… I guess…” Yuri said while thinking about the reason.  
“Jaa… I’m going left~” Yuri said when they reach the junction where they have to be parted.  
  
“Becareful~ and send our regard to Kei-sensei nee?” Ryosuke said while waving. Afterwards he looks at Yuto.  
“What’s with Kei-sensei?”Ryosuke asks.  
  
“Well… actually… he’s pretty unlucky if I have to say… he might be rich but… well… his life is so pitiful… He dated like 6 or 7 people before, and 4 of them dated him for money while the rest two time him. He has weak body too, every time he got stressed or sad too much, he’ll get a very high fever and terrible headache, that’s actually why he’s a doctor now… Actually nee… I don’t really remember how… but I remember about I loved him once… but maybe you’re taking my heart more than he does, so here I am, dating you and not him~” Yuto said. The last sentences makes Ryosuke feels a bit guilty, and he wonders about something.  
  
 _“Is he got sick because he’s too sad to let Yuto go?”_ Ryosuke wonders. But in the first place, it’s Kei who forced Ryosuke to lie to be Yuto’s boyfriend.  
  
“Ahh… and actually… I found this on my room…” Yuto said while walking side by side with Ryosuke and shows Ryosuke a photo. It’s a photo of Yuto and Kei kissing, Ryosuke gets panic.  
  
 _“Oh no… could it be… he remembered about his status with Kei-sensei?”_ Ryosuke thinks.  
“Wh—what’s that?!” Ryosuke asks. Yuto raises his shoulders.  
  
“I don’t know… but… why do I feel sad about this…” Yuto said while looking at the photo, then he started to cry.  
  
“Eh? Yuto?” Ryosuke tilts his head.  
  
“Why do I feel like… I am missing someone?... why… do I feel sad…?” Yuto said while crying and looking at the photo. Ryosuke started to wonder again, is this the right thing to do? Is lying to him would do good for Yuto?  
“Did I ever dated him?” Yuto asks. Ryosuke keeps in silent.  
  
 _“…What would Yuto feel about this if he knows the truth? …and… maybe Kei-sensei doesn’t like Yuto anymore, but how about Yuto? What if he still loves Kei-sensei? Wouldn’t he feels hurt? … I think… it’s better to tell him the truth…”_ Ryosuke thinks. Though, he feels sad if he has to confess and leave this dreamy couple days with Yuto, but Ryosuke doesn’t want to make Yuto hurts, and he wants to treasure Yuto’s feeling. When Ryosuke is about to confess his lie, While looking at Ryosuke dearly, he says :  
  
“Nee… Even if I ever dated Kei… I’m glad I broke him up…  
Because if I didn’t…  
I wouldn’t have you here…  
And to have you here with me, is the happiest thing that could happened to me”  
  
TBC  
 ~~~

Thank you for reading!  
Hope you like it!  
  



	5. Begins With a Lie Ends With a Smile?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto is a young teacher who had been adored by a lot of his students, including Ryosuke. Ryosuke knows from the start that his change for having Yuto is very small, but one day, a miracle slash incident happend : Yuto lost his _recent_ memory. Thinking this as a change, Ryosuke lied to Yuto by saying that Yuto is his boyfriend.

**Title :** Begins With a Lie Ends With a Smile?  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima  
 **Words Count :** ~1300  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, school-life  
 **Summary :** Yuto is a young teacher who had been adored by a lot of his students, including Ryosuke. Ryosuke knows from the start that his change for having Yuto is very small, but one day, a miracle slash incident happend : Yuto lost his _recent_ memory. Thinking this as a change, Ryosuke lied to Yuto by saying that Yuto is his boyfriend.

  
~~~  
Those words Yuto just said were so sweet that it made Ryosuke feels really treasured. He likes those words. He likes how Yuto treasure him. He’s afraid to lose all the affection Yuto has been giving him if he tells about the truth, but in the other hand, his heart doesn’t feel this to be right.  
  
 _“I… don’t want this dream to end… but I can’t keep on lying.”_ Ryosuke thought. He’s having a huge dilemma. He can’t decide which makes him stay in silent for a while.  
  
“Ryosuke? Did I said something weird? *laughs* gomen nee~ I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much that I’m glad you’re mine~” Yuto said sweetly. Ryosuke smiles, but bitterly. Only one question lingers on his head :  
  
 _“Is it alright for me to continue this dream?”_  
  
\--  
  
Later day, after the summer school ends, Ryosuke tells Yuto that he’s going to see Kei then going to Yuto’s house. Yuto is fine with it so Ryosuke went to the hospital. Right now, he’s in the hospital, walking to Kei’s room, he already asked the front nurse about Kei’s room. When he arrived there, Yuri is not there, but a doctor is there, they are having a casual talk so Ryosuke comes in anyway.  
  
“Ex…cuse me…” Ryosuke said. Kei and the doctor look at him and smiles. The doctor is Yabu, the one who took care of Yuto few days ago.  
  
“Ah… Ryosuke… Are you seeing me?” Kei asks while smiling weakly. Ryosuke nods.  
“Thank you.” Kei said.  
  
“I shall excuse myself then, if you need anything please call the nurse.” Yabu said while putting back his stethoscope to his neck.  
“Rest well, Inoo-san.” Yabu said as he walks out.  
  
“You… know him?” Ryosuke asks. Kei shakes his head.  
  
“No. He just introduced himself though… Why? You know him?” Kei asks. Ryosuke nods.  
  
“He was Yuto’s doctor… But that’s not important… I want to ask you about something.” Ryosuke said. Kei tilts his head.  
  
“Yes?” Kei asks.  
  
“Are you really… don’t love Yuto anymore?” Ryosuke asks with wistful eyes. Kei lowered his head and sighs.  
  
“Didn’t I tell you before… why still asking?” Kei said weakly.  
  
“I… just… well, let’s put it this way… even if you don’t like him anymore… what about him? What if he still loves you?” Ryosuke asks, but this question makes Kei’s tears come out.  
  
“You have no idea…” Inoo said weakly.  
“Please leave, I need my rest…” Inoo said firmly.  
  
“Bu—“ Ryosuke hasn’t finish but Inoo cuts him.  
  
“Doctor’s order, leave, I need my rest!” Inoo said. Ryosuke sighs and leave the room.  
  
\--  
  
Ryosuke sits on the bench in the hospital’s garden. He’s a good boy, and lying is something he doesn’t usually do, but this kind of big lie is making him gets into a dilemma.  
  
“Why does he lose his memory in the first place?!” Ryosuke yells out randomly, but that random statement snaps him.  
“Yeah… who hit him on the head with blunt object?” Ryosuke tilts his head as he thinks about it.  
  
“Could it be someone who jealous or hate him?” Ryosuke makes a guess. Yes, how Yuto can get into that situation? Who hit him?  
  
“Who are you talking to?” suddenly someone asks to Ryosuke. Ryosuke snaps from his mind-palace and looks at the one who talks, it’s Yuto’s doctor few days ago, Yabu.  
  
“Ah… doctor… no one… I was just talking to myself.” Ryosuke said. Yabu laughs and puts his stethoscope on his lab coat’s pocket.  
  
“Talking to yourself in a hospital is a bad idea… a doctor might think you are insane…” Yabu said while smiling. Ryosuke nods and lowered his head. Yabu sits beside Ryosuke.  
  
“I just have a lot of things to think…” Ryosuke said.  
“Nee… when you examine Yuto… are you positive that he was hit by a blunt object?” Ryosuke asks to make sure that someone really hit him.  
  
“Yes. I am sure. And judging from his wound, I’m also pretty sure it’s a boy who hit him, around your tall and probably have strong grip, oh one more thing, he’s left-handed.” Yabu said. Ryosuke seems to be surprised.  
  
“You can know all that just from a wound?” Ryosuke asks in disbelief. Yabu laughs lightly.  
  
“If you’re a doctor, you’ll find that easy.” Yabu said while his smile.  Ryosuke nods as he thinks who has strong grips and as tall as he is.  
“By the way… is he your teacher?” Yabu asks.  
  
“Who? Yuto?” Ryosuke asks. Yabu shakes his head.  
  
“No… the pretty one, the one you just visited.” Yabu said.  
  
“Kei-sensei? Well… he’s infirmary’s doctor.” Ryosuke said. Yabu smiles and stands up.  
  
“Is he single?” Yabu asks. Ryosuke doesn’t know what to say, because if he said no, well, technically he is, but if he said yes, Inoo and Yuto haven’t has official break up.  
  
“I think so?” Ryosuke said hesitantly.  
  
“That’s nice.” Yabu said with a smile.  
“Jaa, I’ll take my leave, my break time is over~” Yabu said as he walks away. Ryosuke smiles when he hears Yabu said that.  
  
“Wait… it seems like that doctor likes Kei-sensei. And if Kei-sensei dated him, Yuto wouldn’t have reason to date Kei-sensei anymore~” Ryosuke said. He smiles cutely.  
“But… I have to investigate who hit Yuto first~” Ryosuke said.  
  
\--  
  
Right now, Ryosuke is cooking Yuto’s lunch, while Yuto is correcting the tests papers. While cooking, Ryosuke thinks about who could have grudge against Yuto.  
  
“As tall as me?” Ryosuke said as he chops some onions.  
“There’s a lot guys as tall as me… and almost all of them have strong grip…” Ryosuke said. Well, at least it narrowed down the suspect a little.  
“Maybe I have to look at the student profiles and write down with the criteria, then asks them if they have alibi that day.” Ryosuke mumbles. He doesn’t realized that Yuto is there, drinking.  
  
“Alibi? What are you talking about?” Yuto asks as he hugs Ryosuke from behind. Ryosuke blushes like hell.  
  
“I… I.. I just thought I want to know who had hit you… and made you lost your memory…” Ryosuke said honestly, though he’s nervous because Yuto is hugging him.  
  
“Really? How sweet of you, thank you.” Yuto said with a smile, then he kisses Ryosuke’s cheek.  
“I’m going back to my room, once you’re done, just go to my room, nee?” Yuto said as he lets go of the hug.  
  
“Wh—what for?” Ryosuke asks nervously. Somehow he remembers about what Kei said which is about Yuto has a huge sex drive.  
  
“I wanna… eat you~” Yuto whispers. Ryosuke gets a shiver, but then Yuto laughs.  
“Kidding. To call me for lunch of course, what else?” Yuto said, he laughs as he is entertained by Ryosuke’s red face. Then Yuto walks away to go to his room.  
  
\--  
  
Later that day, Ryosuke takes the student’s profile book, he’s thankful that he’s with student council, so everyone’s profile is in his hand. He opens the book and start looking at the first graders’ profile. He looks for someone around his tall, a boy, and left-handed.  
  
“Class A : Tamaki, Gon, Kenta. Class B no one is left-handed, class C : Miko, Ruichi, Haruka, Rei. Class D : Ryuta. 2nd grade, Class A no one is left-handed, Class B no boys around my tall. Class C : Akihiko, Junpei, Haruki. Class D : Ueki, Uehara. 3rd grade, class A : Chinen? I don’t think he would though… Class B, Arioka? I don’t think he would too…” Ryosuke sums up who has the matches criteria. He writes down everyone he said on a note book including Yuri’s and Daiki’s name. With the date he has, all he needs to do is indentifying their alibis and he would narrowed down the culprit. With lots of energy he said :  
  
“I’m gonna catch the culprit!”  
  
TBC  
 ~~~

Almost the end~  
Can you guess who is the culprit and what actually happen?  
It's not that important though... ahahaha~

Jaa,

Thanks for reading  
and hope you like it!

 


	6. Begins With a Lie Ends With a Smile?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto is a young teacher who had been adored by a lot of his students, including Ryosuke. Ryosuke knows from the start that his change for having Yuto is very small, but one day, a miracle slash incident happend : Yuto lost his _recent_ memory. Thinking this as a change, Ryosuke lied to Yuto by saying that Yuto is his boyfriend.

**Title :** Begins With a Lie Ends With a Smile?  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima  
 **Words Count :** ~1600  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, school-life  
 **Summary :** Yuto is a young teacher who had been adored by a lot of his students, including Ryosuke. Ryosuke knows from the start that his change for having Yuto is very small, but one day, a miracle slash incident happend : Yuto lost his _recent_ memory. Thinking this as a change, Ryosuke lied to Yuto by saying that Yuto is his boyfriend.

  
~~~  
Ryosuke walks to Yuto’s room and find the older is seriously doing his work. He knocks the door and Yuto looks at Ryosuke with a gentle look.  
  
“You don’t need to knock. You’re my boyfriend.” Yuto said as he leaves the papers he has been working on.  
  
“What if you’re changing your clothes or just finished bath?” Ryosuke said, he’s still too naïve, well, he’s still young. Yuto laughs to Ryosuke’s innocence. He walks closer to Ryosuke.  
  
“the more you show your innocence the more I want to eat you…” Yuto said honestly. Ryosuke blushes and he lowered his head. Yuto giggles.  
“So, you’re here to call me for lunch or to be eaten?” Yuto asks which earns a light slap on his hand from Ryosuke.  
  
“To call you for lunch!” Ryosuke said as he pouts. Yuto laughs and nods.  
  
“Alright then~ Let’s eat together?” Yuto said with a warm slime. When Ryoske sees his gentle smile, he remember all over again why he likes Yuto and this is one of the reason.  
  
\--  
  
The next day, the second day of summer school, Ryosuke comes earlier than before. 6 persons on his list are taking summer school too that’s why he thought he can ask alibi at school. First he’s going to the first grade corridor looking at some people on his list. He found Kenta and Miko.  
  
“Excuse me, Kenta and Miko, yes?” Ryosuke asks. The boys nods.  
“I’m with student council, and I would like to ask you both about something” Ryosuke said, he’s approaching smoothly.  
  
“Yes, senpai?” Miko said.  
  
“Where were you on the last day of school before summer break?” Ryosuke asks.  
  
“I’m going to Okinawa with my sister.” Miko said.  
  
“I’m staying at school until night, I’m doing math summer homework at the library.” Kenta said. ah, school until night? He probably the culprit.  
  
“Until when exactly? And can anyone verify that?” Ryosuke asks.  
  
“Around 5 PM. I was alone… so… no.” Kenta said. Ryosuke nods and gives a nice smile. He takes his note book and crosses Miko’s name while giving a note to Kenta’s name.  
  
“Alright, thank you.” Ryosuke said then he walks away. He walks as he sees his note book.  
  
“I found Yuto around 5.30, so Kenta actually a potential suspect…” Ryosuke mumbles. As he is walking and reading, he doesn’t realized that Yuto is following him from behind.  
  
“You’ll trip if you don’t look where you are going.” Yuto said. Ryosuke snaps and looks who is behind him.  
  
“Yuto!” Ryosuke smiles nicely. He’s getting used to call him ‘Yuto’ instead of ‘Yuto-sensei’. Yuto giggles a bit.  
  
“It’s Yuto-sensei, Yama-chan… We’re at school.” Yuto said slowly, almost whispering.  
  
“Hai~ Gomen Yuto-sensei~” Ryosuke said, his tone is a little mocking actually. Yuto laughs lightly.  
  
“Don’t forget to work after school nee~” Yuto said. Ryosuke nods. Yuto looks around him, and after make sure no one is looking, Yuto steal a kiss on Ryosuke’s cheek.  
  
“Good luck on my class today~” Yuto said before he walks away. Ryosuke blushes and when he sees Yuto walking away, a question pops in his head.  
  
“How could someone hate someone as gentle as Yuto-sensei?” Ryosuke mumbles.  
  
\--  
  
After summer school ends, Ryosuke already asks 10 people out of 14 suspects. He hasn’t asks Daiki or Yuri. Daiki is his close friend too, that’s why actually he didn’t really suspect him. Because both Daiki and Yuri are not going to summer class, Ryosuke sends them a chat.  
  
Chat with Yuri :  
  
Ryo : Yuri… where were you when it was the last day of school before summer break?  
Yuri : Kei’s house. Why?  
Ryo : Nothing, I just wanna know~ By then, does anyone home beside you?  
Yuri : I don’t know… I went there, come in, sleep on Kei’s room… but I guess Kei is at home by then.  
Ryo : Ah sou… Thanks~  
  
Chat with Daiki :  
  
Ryo : Daiki, were you when it was the last day of school before summer break?  
Daiki : Home… why?  
Ryo : Nothing, I just want to know. Does anyone home when you were there?  
Daiki : No… but I was talking with my neighbor before I went inside my house.  
Ryo : Ah sou~ Thanks…  
  
Ryosuke makes marks on Daiki’s and Yuri’s name. He thought he has to verify those alibi before crossing their names from the suspect list. Now Ryosuke has 5 suspects : Kenta, Ueki, Akihiko, Daiki, and Yuri.  
  
“At least, I narrowed down the suspects~” Ryosuke said happily. He surely works fast, in a day, he narrowed 14 suspects into 5 suspects.  
  
\--  
  
Ryosuke enters Yuto’s apartment, Ryosuke looks around Yuto’s apartment, Yuto is not at the living room nor the kitchen. Ryosuke walks to Yuto’s room and found the older guy looking a boxer.  
  
“Yuto what are you doing?” Ryosuke asks. Yuto looks at Ryosuke and smiles.  
  
“Ah… I was putting my clothes after I iron it… but I noticed this…” Yuto said as he shows a boxer. Ryosuke tilts his head.  
“It’s not mine. It’s even won’t fit in me…” Yuto said. Ryosuke gulps.  
  
 _“Could it be…?”_ Ryosuke thinks panicly, but most of him feeling very jealous.  
  
“Maybe it’s your ex’s…” Ryosuke said, jealous tone is really there alright. Yuto puts the boxer down and smiles.  
  
“You don’t need to be jealous…” Yuto said, calming the younger down.  
  
“What? Thinking of my boyfriend has someone else boxer… which means my boyfriend maybe ever had sex with someone else… and you’re telling me not to jealous?” Ryosuke said while crossing his hands on his chest and turning his back to Yuto. Yuto looks panic.  
  
“Eh? Eh? Don’t be mad… I… I didn’t mean to bring that up… I was just confused… I don’t remember about that… Please don’t be angry…” Yuto said as he tries to make Ryosuke’s pout gone. Ryosuke sighs.  
  
 _“Realistically speaking… I also don’t have right to be angry… He’s not really my boyfriend… Maybe he thinks I am, and maybe I lied that I am, but… how about his heart… what if he’s just pretend to love me because he doesn’t want to hurt me?”_ Ryosuke said in his head, and those words in his heart started to hurt himself. Ryosuke looks at Yuto and started to get teary.  
  
“Gomen… I just feel insecure… I… you know… you didn’t remember anything about me… and I’m afraid your feeling for me is gone too, and when you remember about your ex then… you’ll started to like your ex again… and leave me…” Ryosuke said, half lying half true. He’s lying about Yuto’s feeling about him, but he’s honest about afraid of losing Yuto.  
  
 _“What if he remembers everything? Will he stay or leave me?”_ Ryosuke asks in his heart.  
  
“Don’t worry, Ryosuke… Though I don’t remember about you… and even I lost my feelings for you, I’m sure you’ll make me remember about why I love you and make me fall for you all over again…” Yuto said. If only Yuto is really his boyfriend, those words will be really assuring, but the thing is, Ryosuke originally not his boyfriend.  
  
“Jaa… how about now? Are you falling for me or not?” Ryosuke asks. Yuto laughs lightly and pats Ryosuke’s head.  
  
 “I don’t care about what’s happen before, what’s important is my feeling for you NOW.” Yuto said. He hugs Ryosuke lovingly and whispers :  
  
“I love you, that’s what I’m feeling now.”  
  
Ryosuke finds those words to be very assuring and calming his gloomy heart. Ryosuke smiles.  
  
“Thank you, Yuto. I love you too.” Ryosuke smiles and gives Yuto a kiss on his cheek.  
  
\--  
  
Right now, Ryosuke is in a park near his house, he’s clearing up his head here because he’s really in stressed out condition. There’s just a lot of question he wants to know. A lot of ‘what if’ questions he can come up with, but no exact answers.  
  
“Hi there…” a man’s voice greets Ryosuke. Ryosuke looks and found Yabu there.  
  
“Ah, doctor…” Ryosuke said.  
  
“What’s your name? I wanna greet you, but I didn’t know…” Yabu said, he’s such easy-going doctor.  
  
“Ryosuke. Yamada Ryosuke.” Ryosuke said plainly.  
  
“Alright… Yamada, nee? Your infirmary teacher just got out from hospital. He said he’ll be working again the day after tomorrow.” Yabu said as he walks to a vending machine near the bench Ryosuke sits in.  
  
“Really?” Ryosuke asks plainly, he really not interested in the talk.  
  
“I’m a bit disappointed though… I hope he stayed a little bit longer… Though… staying means he has to be sick, and that’s not good.” Yabu said as he takes his drinks at the vending machine and gives Ryosuke a can of juice.  
  
“Nee… say… if suddenly Kei-sensei lost his memory and thought you as his boyfriend, what would you do?” Ryosuke asks. Yabu blinked.  
  
“Well… I have to explain the truth to him… since if I lied, soon or later he’ll find out, and maybe he will hate me for lying.” Yabu said. Those words snaps Ryosuke’s mind. ‘Hating for lying’, it never come across Ryosuke’s mind.  
“Try to imagine… you lost your memory, you’re confused and lost in your own world, but then someone you lied to you. What would you feel? You know… memory lost is really annoying, and to have someone lied to you when you’re losing memory is even more annoying. And as a doctor, I would say lying to a memory lost patient can be slowed progression of healing.” Yabu said honestly.  
  
 _“Yes… what If Yuto remembers everything and… and… hate me for it?”_ Ryosuke thought.  
  
 _“What if he found out and hates me for lying? What if he ended still loving Kei-sensei? What if Kei-sensei loves him back?”_ All of that comes to Ryosuke’s mind in an instant. But then, there’s a question which scares Ryosuke the most. He thinks too much that he doesn’t even find the meaning of asking those question now. He’s tired from too much thinking, then he sighs and said :  
  
“You’ve made me lost in despair of loving you”  
  
TBC  
  
 ~~~

Finally I'm updating~  
Sorry it took so long... *bow*  
I'm still in the middle of my exams but I need refreshment hehehee~

For Aiy-chan,  
Sorry for delaying too much, I'm almost finish, please be petient nee~

Jaa,

** Thank you for reading! **   



	7. Chapter 7

**Title :** Begins With a Lie Ends With a Smile?   
**Pairing :** YamaJima   
**Words Count :** ~2000   
**Rating :** PG   
**Genre :** Romance, school-life, fluff   
**Summary :** Yuto is a young teacher who had been adored by a lot of his students, including Ryosuke. Ryosuke knows from the start that his change for having Yuto is very small, but one day, a miracle slash incident happend : Yuto lost his  _recent_ memory. Thinking this as a change, Ryosuke lied to Yuto by saying that Yuto is his boyfriend.

  
~~~  
The next day, when he got to his class for summer school, he takes a look at his note and thinks for a motive for the suspects to hit Yuto.  
  
“Come to think of it… Yuri does have motive… what if he doesn’t like his cousin being hurt?” Ryosuke said as he remembers that Yuri is Kei’s cousin.  
  
“And Daiki… he does have a motive too… He has been saying about liking Kei-sensei’s kindness… probably he likes Kei-sensei…” Ryosuke makes another guess. When he’s guessing, his beloved sensei came in to the class as the bell rang.  
  
“Class… keep it down, we’re starting!” Yuto said as he starts checking the absence.  
“Oh, before I forget, take a note of this, I’ll give you a homework from page 190, do it in a A4 paper and submit it by tomorrow morning, who don’t submit will got detention~” Yuto said, some whines starts to be heard. Ryosuke whines too, he hates chemistry and doing chemistry homework is the last thing he wished to do.  
  
“I rather have a detention with sensei! I’ll get to spend time with you if I got detention~” One of the girl said. Ryosuke almost killed that girl with a pencil, but it’s a good thing he can endure it.  
  
“I didn’t say the detention is with me… The detention will be with Kei-sensei, making herb medicines~” Yuto said. Some whines can be heard again. But for Ryosuke, detention with Kei is way better than doing chem homework.  
“Becareful, he’s really strict~” Yuto said.  
“And Yama-chan, don’t you dare choosing detention over doing home-work.” Yuto said as if he could read Ryosuke’s mind. Ryosuke lowered his head and pout.  
  
\--  
  
Later that day, when Ryosuke is serving Yuto his afternoon tea along with some snack. Yuto seems to be free today, no works to do.  
  
“Darjeeling and muffin for today…” Ryosuke said as he pours the tea to Yuto’s cup. Yuto smiled.  
  
“You’ll be a good wife.” Yuto said before he sips his tea while Ryosuke blushes because of that. Ryosuke pours himself a cup of tea too and sits next to Yuto.  
“Do your home-work.” Suddenly Yuto said. Ryosuke blinked.  
  
“Eh? Now?” Ryosuke asks. Well, he was planning to copy his friend’s home-work so he doesn’t need to do it himself.  
  
“Yes.” Yuto said before he eats his muffin.  
  
“Why? I can do it at home…” Ryosuke asks after he sips his tea.  
  
“Because without my supervision, you won’t do your home-work and will copy your friend’s instead.” Yuto said as if he can see through Ryosuke. Ryosuke pouts as his plans being busted.  
  
“I didn’t plan to copy it!” Ryosuke said, though he lied.  
  
“Then do it now. Beside, if you do it now, I can help you with it.” Yuto said. well, he got a point, and being taught by Yuto in private like this is not a bad idea, so Ryosuke just do what Yuto told him. He takes out his text book and open page 190.  
  
“Ugh… you gave too much…” Ryosuke whines as he sees 7 numbers of chemistry problems.  
  
“Don’t whine. I’m here to help, right?” Yuto said nicely. Ryosuke smiled and nods. Then he sees number one and tries to solve it.  
“Try to do it yourself first, if you can’t then ask me.” Yuto said gently. Ryosuke nods and takes his pencil and about to do it in his book. Yuto reaches his desk and take some blank paper, then gives it to Ryosuke.  
“Do it in A4…” Yuto reminds Ryosuke. Ryosuke nods and smiled as a thank you.  
  
“I can do the first one~” Ryosuke said as he writes the answer along with the formulas and the reaction.  
“Like this right?” Ryosuke asks when he’s done with the question number one. Yuto looks at it and nods.  
  
“Excellent. Good boy.” Yuto said as he pats Ryosuke’s head. Ryosuke feels pleased with that and he smiled. Then He looks at number two while Yuto sips his tea again. Ryosuke feels troubled with number two so he asked Yuto about it.  
  
“Yuto… I don’t get this one…” Ryosuke said. Yuto smirks as he has a scheme on his head.  
  
“You want my help?” Yuto asks gently. Ryosuke nods.  
  
“un.” He said innocently.  
  
“Jaa… one kiss per number.” Yuto said. Ryosuke can’t help but to blush.  
  
“Eh?” Ryosuke said. he’s shy alright.  
  
“One kiss per number. You give me one kiss on my lips then I’ll teach you to do one number of your home-work.” Yuto said, he’s surely knows how to get a kiss. Ryosuke still blushes.  
“Up to you though… you can do it yourself or kiss me and get my help.” Yuto said, he’s definitely teasing. Ryosuke blushes but he moves closer and gives Yuto a kiss on his lips. One. Then, when they broke their kiss, Ryosuke stands up from his chair and gives Yuto another kiss on his lips. Two. Afterwards, Ryosuke sits on Yuto’s lap and kisses Yuto’s lips again. Three. Yuto himself is surprised by Ryosuke’s action but he enjoyed it. Then after they broke the kiss again, Ryosuke circle his hands on Yuto’s neck and gives him another kiss on lips. Four. It’s still an innocent kiss, just lips meet lips nothing more. After that, Ryosuke broke the kiss again, hugs Yuto for a while before he kisses Yuto’s lips again. Five. This time, Ryosuke licks Yuto’s lips too. then they broke it again, but Ryosuke pulls Yuto closer and kisses him on the lips again. Six. This time, is not an innocent kiss. It’s France kiss. After a while they broke it. Ryosuke’s face is really red and Yuto giggles seeing it.  
  
“I—i—i—i—it’s 6 times! Te—teach me 6 numbers!” Ryosuke said shyly and nervously. Yuto giggles and hugs Ryosuke. Ryosuke is still sitting on his laps which makes him easy to hug him.  
  
“I should have given you 100 numbers of homeworks…” Yuto said. Ryosuke looks shy but he giggles.  
  
“Jaa… next time give me more homework.” Ryosuke said. Yuto giggles and shakes his head.  
  
“Nah… probably 5 numbers will do…” Yuto said. Ryosuke tilts his head.  
  
“Eh? You only want 5 kisses?” Ryosuke asks. Yuto shakes his head and smirks.  
  
“No… because next time I give you homework it’ll be one _‘round’_ per number.” Yuto said. Ryosuke thinks for a while before he finally gets it that Yuto is talking about ‘it’.  
  
“Hentai!” Ryosuke yells out while his face is all red.  
  
\--  
  
Night comes and Ryosuke is lying on his be while texting Kei, somehow, he wants to know how’s Kei’s condition. Though, Yabu, as his doctor, said he’s alright, he just somehow wants to know. Well, lately he has been quite close with Kei, he often asks things about Yuto to Kei after all.  
  
Ryo : Kei-sensei~  
Kei : What? Wanna asks about Yuto?  
Ryo : No… I just want to know if you’re alright now.  
Kei : Yeah… I’m fine thank you for asking!  
Ryo : So, you’ll come tomorrow to school?  
Kei : Yes~ What? You missed me? Or because I’m not there you can’t escape chemistry class?  
Ryo : The second one is true though…  
Kei : I’ll tell Yuto.  
Ryo : No! No! He’ll be mad if you tell him I want to escape his class…  
Kei : And if he’s mad, you’ll get one hour of scolding and a detention with me~  
Ryo : Detention with you is fine, but not scolded by Yuto for an hour…  
Kei : Jaa… wanna ditch your summer school tomorrow? I’ll give you a permission paper to leave the class...  
Ryo : Is that okay?!  
Kei : Of course~ I’m the school’s doctor, my permission paper are excepted by every teacher~ But don’t tell Yuto, okay?  
Ryo : Okay! Thank you sensei!  
Kei : You’re welcome~  
  
Ryosuke smiles happily. He really want to ditch chemistry just for once. And as long as he has permission paper from Kei, he can leave the class and will not get any detention for ditching class.  
  
\--  
  
The next day, Ryosuke comes to school like always. He’s  in a good mood today since he is sure he doesn’t need to attend the chemistry class today.  
  
“Class… we’re starting…” Yuto said gently as he takes his absence book.  
“Any one absent today?” Yuto asks.  
  
“Kotaro is not here sensei~” One of the girl said. Yuto nods and marks his absence book.  
  
“Anyone else?” Yuto asks.  
“Alright then, take out your text book please and submit your homework please~” Yuto said. Ryosuke takes out his homework and pass it to the one in front of him.  
“Anyone doesn’t do the homework?” Yuto asks. But seems like everyone done their homework.  
“Nice~ Jaa, open page 192~” Yuto said, he’s about to start his class but then Kei knocks the door.  
  
“Excuse me, Yuto-sensei~” Kei said with a smile.  
  
“Yes?” Yuto said.  
  
“I need Ryosuke to pass today’s class. Here’s the permission paper.” Kei said as he takes out a small piece of paper from his lab coat with Ryosuke’s name and Kei’s sign in it.  
  
“What for?” Yuto asks.  
  
“Do you need to question a doctor?” Kei said with a winning expression. Yuto sighs.  
“Come on, Ryosuke.” Kei said with a smile. Ryosuke can’t help but to smile and runs to Kei and followed him out from the class.  
  
“I bet he just want to skip the class…” Yuto mumbles.  
  
\--  
  
“Thank you, Kei-sensei~” Ryosuke said as Kei gives him a cup of tea.  
  
“Don’t mention it~” Kei said. Rysouke smiles and sees the bed’s curtain is closed.  
  
“Is there someone there? Why the curtain is closed?” Ryosuke asks. Kei giggles a little bit and sits beside Ryosuke.  
  
“Someone is there, but don’t worry, he’s no one for you to worry about…” Kei said. Ryosuke nods.  
  
“Alright then… Ah, Kei-sensei… can I come over to your house?” Ryosuke asks. Somehow he wants to see Kei’s house. Well, he wants to see a doctor’s house looks like.  
  
“Why? Well… it’s fine with me… but my house is being renovated… so if you want to come then you should come next month.” Kei said before he sips his tea. Ryosuke nods and sips his tea too, but then he realized something.  
  
“Since when did your house get renovated?” Ryosuke asks.  
  
“since 2 weeks ago…” Kei said.  
  
“Where do you live now then? Yuri’s house?” Ryosuke asks again as he realized something that might lead him to the culprit, the one who hit Yuto’s in the head.  
  
“No… I’m living at my parents’ house before I was hospitalized, but after it I live at my friend’s house… a new friend though…” Kei said.  
  
“Does Yuri ever came to your parents’ house?” Ryosuke asks.  
  
“No way… he doesn’t even know where’s my parents’ house is.” Kei said as he calmly pouring some tea to his cup again.  
  
 _“Yuri lied to me? But… why? Yappari he’s the culprit?”_ Ryosuke thought. Remember what Yuri said?  
  
 _Ryo : Yuri… where were you when it was the last day of school before summer break?_  
 _Yuri : Kei’s house. Why?_  
 _Ryo : Nothing, I just wanna know~ By then, does anyone home beside you?_  
 _Yuri : I don’t know… I went there, come in, sleep on Kei’s room… but I guess Kei is at home by then._  
 _Ryo : Ah sou… Thanks~_  
  
“Is there something wrong?” Kei asks. Ryosuke is a little bit hesitant to tell Kei. Well, Yuri is Kei’s cousin, there’s a possibility that Kei doesn’t like his cousin being pointed as the culprit.  
  
“No… nothing…” Ryosuke said with gloomy look. Well, Yuri is his best-friend, to believe that his best-friend has hurt his beloved one is hurting.  
  
“It’s about Yuri… isn’t it? Finally you figured that out?” Kei suddenly said which makes Ryosuke blinked.  
  
“E-eh?” Ryosuke seems confused. Of course he is. Then, Ryosuke gets even more shock when Kei said :  
  
“I know he was the one who hit Yuto… because I was there when Yuri did it…”  
  
TBC  
 ~~~

Yay chapter 7~  
Soon this will be the end~  
and probably I'll make an SP~

Jaa,

Thank you for reading!  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Title :** Begins With a Lie Ends With a Smile?   
**Pairing :** YamaJima   
**Words Count :** ~1800   
**Rating :** PG   
**Genre :** Romance, school-life, fluff   
**Summary :** Yuto is a young teacher who had been adored by a lot of his students, including Ryosuke. Ryosuke knows from the start that his change for having Yuto is very small, but one day, a miracle slash incident happend : Yuto lost his _recent_ memory. Thinking this as a change, Ryosuke lied to Yuto by saying that Yuto is his boyfriend.

  
~~~  
“Eh?! You saw it?” Ryosuke asks. He’s asking in such loud voice. He covers his mouth as he realized how hard he yells.  
  
“Well… yes…  But… when I was about to rush to help Yuto, you already there for him, so I decided to chase after Yuri…” Kei said, somehow he looks sad.  
  
“So… what’s his reason?” Ryosuke asks, he’s seriously curious about it. Is it really because he wants to take revenge for Kei or something like that?  
  
“Maybe I’m not one to said this but… didn’t you realized how much he likes you?” Kei said. Ryosuke gets startled.  
“He has been saying he likes you to me over and over. And he also told me how much you told him about Yuto. He knows that you liked Yuto, therefore, he can’t make his move. Until…. He reached the limit…” Kei paused. Ryosuke gets even more eager to hear the story.  
  
“What limit?” Ryosuke asks.  
  
“Actually… Yuri never know that Yuto and I were dating… When Yuto just started to work here, because you likes him, he always asking about if Yuto has a lover, in hope that he has. But… you know how Yuto always respond to that question, right?” Kei asks. Ryosuke nods. Come to think of it, yes, Yuri ever asks about it and Yuto always gives the same reason.  
  
“He would say, it’s a secret, yes?” Ryosuke said. Kei nods.  
  
“Yes. That day, the day Yuri hit Yuto’s head, Yuto told Yuri that he’s going to get engage soon, and that’s make Yuri really happy. Yuri thought if he gets engage, he would have a change to get close to you… but… things happen…” Kei said. Eh? Engaged?  
  
 _“Engaged? Yuto was about to engage? Don’t tell me… because of me Kei-sensei’s and Yuto’s engagement were cancelled.”_ Ryosuke thought.  
  
“Yuri found out the truth… a truth that should keep be a secret… and he reaches his limit. His hates towards Yuto gets to its limit and… he did that.” Kei said. To be honest, Ryosuke still doesn’t get it. What actually happen, but looking at Kei’s sad face as if he would cry, he can’t help but to endure his eagerness to ask a lot of things.  
  
“Kei~” suddenly a man’s voice calling Kei from behind the curtain.  
  
“Ah, gomen~ wait for a while nee~” Kei said and comes inside the curtain. While that Ryosuke thought he should meet Yuri after school.  
  
“Ah… but I have to work after school…” Ryosuke said.  
“Jaa… maybe I should meet him the day after tomorrow… it’s Sunday so I don’t need to go for work~” Ryosuke said.  
  
\--  
  
After school’s bell rang, Ryosuke lies down on the bed beside the closed curtain and pretending to have some rest while Kei is cleaning up the tea cups. Just by then Yuto comes inside.  
  
“You’re just want to ditch my class aren’t you?” Yuto asks firmly.  
  
“No… I… I…” it’s hard for Ryosuke to lie when Yuto looks at him so fiercely like that.  
  
“And you, Kei-senpai… I wish you don’t help him skipping my class… When he’ll understand chemistry if he doesn’t attend the class?” Yuto said. Yuto walks closer to Ryosuke and pats his head. Seems like, there’s no way to escape the situation.  
  
“I’ll scold you for good at home…” Yuto said with pouting lips.  
  
“Ara… seems like we’re busted, Ryo-chan~” Kei said. then he pats Yuto’s shoulder.  
“Don’t be too harsh on scolding him… It’s me who ask him to leave the class too.” Kei said honestly. Yuto sighs and nods.  
  
“Gomen… Yuto…” Ryosuke said cutely.  
  
“You know… no matter how small is your lie… someday it might effected or even hurt someone badly… so don’t ever lie again, okay?” Yuto said. Ryosuke nods, but surely those words effected him so much, because even now, he’s lying about being Yuto’s boyfriend and he always wonder what if Yuto finds out.  
  
“Now now, go home, boys… this doctor has a date to go.” Kei said. Yuto seems surprised by it that he  
blinked.  
  
“Yo—you have a… date?” Yuto asks.  
  
“What? I have my charm you know…” Kei said while pouting.  
  
“No.. it’s just… I don’t know about it…” Yuto said. and somehow Ryosuke feels a bit irritated.  
  
“Why you have to know about him anyway?” Ryosuke said. Yuto laughs lightly.  
  
“Well… because we’re friends? Beside, don’t you want to know who would date this doctor?” Yuto said. Ryosuke nods.  
  
“Yeah… I do want to know… Who is your boyfriend, Kei-sensei?” Ryosuke asks. Actually, he’s a bit relived, this way, Yuto doesn’t have a reason to date Kei anymore, because Kei already has a new boyfriend and it means Yuto and Kei are officially break up.  
  
“If you want to know it badly, then…” Kei paused and opens the curtain which has been closed all day.  
“This is my new boyfriend, Yabu Kota.” Kei said, while Yabu smiling nicely.  
  
“Eh?!” Yuto and Ryosuke both seem to be surprised. While Kei just giggling.  
  
\--  
  
Eventually, Yuto really scolded Ryosuke for ditching the class. Luckly, Yuto only scolded him for 5 minutes. Right now, Ryosuke is making a snack for Yuto’s afternoon tea, while Yuto is hugging Ryosuke from behind. Yuto is being a spoiled boyfriend right now.  
  
“What are you making?” Yuto asks, still hugging the younger.  
  
“Strawberry mud cake~” Ryosuke said as he puts in some strawberries into the dough. Yuto takes a strawberry and fed it to Ryosuke.  
  
“Aaah~” Yuto said as he fed it too Ryosuke. Ryosuke blushes a little and eats it anyway.  
“You love strawberry, right?” Yuto said. Ryosuke tilts his head. How can Yuto know that?  
  
 _“I never tell him I liked strawberries… but oh well… maybe he asked Kei-sensei~”_ Ryosuke thought.  
  
“Ye..yes…” Ryosuke said, a little nervous. Seeing how Ryosuke is so cute blushing in an apron right now, something come to Yuto’s mind.  
  
“Say… when will you turn 18th?” Yuto asks. Ryosuke tilts his head.  
  
“Not long from now… why?” Ryosuke said.  
  
“It’s just… I can’t wait to eat you… but you’re still 17th… you’re still too young… and I’ll be dead if Kei knows I did you before you’re 18th…” Yuto said while pouting. Ryosuke has a slight idea about what Yuto is talking about, that’s why he’s blushing as hell right now.  
  
“W…w…w….wh….why?” Ryosuke asks. Shaking voice makes Yuto lightly laughs.  
  
“Well… Kei is a doctor who is really care about health and stuff… and he said your body won’t be ready for doing such stuff before you’re 18th… and he said doing it when you’re not yet 18th means breaking you apart… and I don’t want that…” Yuto said, still pouting and still hugging. Ryosuke started to get shaky.  
  
 _“Doushio? I never talk about this kind of stuff before… Well… this is my first time having a boyfriend.”_ Ryosuke panicly thinks. Yuto can see through that thought and lets go of the hug.  
  
“I’m your first boyfriend, am I?” Yuto said as he takes the knife Ryosuke has been holding and puts it away.  
  
“U…un…” Ryosuke said. Yuto smiles widely.  
  
“Yada… you’re so cute… I can’t wait for you to turn 18th…” Yuto said jokingly. Ryosuke pouts.  
  
“You… *pout* pervert!” Ryosuke said. Yuto laughs lightly.  
  
“I’m not a pervert… I just have a huge sex drive…” Yuto said before he laughs lightly and hugs Ryosuke again.  
“And lucky for you I have huge patience too~” Yuto said before he kisses Ryosuke’s cheek.  
“And also good understanding…” Yuto whispers.  
“I won’t lay a finger if you don’t want me to… so don’t be scared~” Yuto said gently which makes Ryosuke feels secured.  
  
“…I… love you…” Ryosuke said before he kisses Yuto’s lips. Yuto was startled.  
  
“Ara… I think that was the first time I heard you said that directly to my face. I’m so happy~” Yuto said as he tighten the hug.  
  
\--  
  
The next day, the last day of his chemistry summer class, Ryosuke comes to school early. Tomorrow, the math summer class starts and Ryosuke doesn’t have to attend that class because he’s pretty good at it. That’s just how his school’s system is. Ryosuke has like 20 minutes before the class start, so he takes a little walk. He texted Yuto as he walks around the school garden.  
  
Ryo : Where are you?  
Yuto : Just arrived. I’m taking some exercises sheets on the lab office. Where are you? Don’t ditch class again!  
Ryo : I’m at school already~ Wait… exercises sheets? Don’t tell me it’s for the class?  
Yuto : Yes~ *evil laugh*  
Ryo : Whyyy?! 〣( ºΔº )〣  
Yuto : Well I have to~ Or else you guys won’t get additional score and your report card’s score will be terrible.  
Ryo : Alright… don’t remind me about report card… (╥﹏╥)  
Yuto : Don’t worry, this semester you will get a brilliant one~  
Ryo : I hope so~  
Yuto : Ryosuke… there’s something important I need to do… I’ll chat to you later again nee~  
Ryo : okay~  
  
Ryosuke wonders what’s the important matter is, but it’s probably about teachers stuff and he doesn’t give a damn about teachers stuff so he continues his walk. He then passes though the flowerbed and stopped there for a while.  
  
“Ah… I forget to water the roses at home…” Ryosuke said as he remembers about his plants at home. Then he walks again. Then he passes through the infirmary window, he can see Kei’s and Yuto’s silhouette. He approaches closer to the window, the window was opened so he thought he wants to say hi to Kei and Yuto through the window, but he can’t say a thing when he heard the conversation happen on the infirmary.  
  
“… I remember everything…” Yuto said.  
  
“I know that… Or else you wouldn’t be that surprised about me having a new boyfriend…” Kei said calmly.  
  
“So? Why you and Ryosuke lied to me?” Yuto asks. Ryosuke keeps on standing there without saying a word.  
  
“Ah… you’re asking that now? Why don’t you ask yourself?! What have you done to me huh?!” Kei said, his tone was raised a little. No one realized Ryosuke is outside the window because the curtain is closed.  
“Gomen… I’m just… I can’t go on after what happened between us… It’s hurting me so much… even though I love you, I can’t go on with you when that day’s scene rolled in my head over and over.” Kei said slowly, but Ryosuke can hear it faintly.  
  
“I know… I was wrong… and I know what you’re doing is better… but I don’t want to break up with you with kind of way… because…” Yuto paused. Kei said nothing, but Ryosuke can see their silhouette facing each other, Yuto walked closer and then he continued, he said :  
  
“… I love you…”  
  
TBC  
 ~~~

Now now, what will happen next?  
*wink* ahahaha~

Thanks for reading nee!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title :** Begins With a Lie Ends With a Smile?   
**Pairing :** YamaJima   
**Words Count :** ~1600   
**Rating :** PG   
**Genre :** Romance, school-life, fluff   
**Summary :** Yuto is a young teacher who had been adored by a lot of his students, including Ryosuke. Ryosuke knows from the start that his change for having Yuto is very small, but one day, a miracle slash incident happend : Yuto lost his _recent_ memory. Thinking this as a change, Ryosuke lied to Yuto by saying that Yuto is his boyfriend.

  
~~~  
Ryosuke shocked when he heard the last sentences Yuto said. Ryosuke started to sob. Kei noticed the sob and opened the curtain.  
  
“Ryosuke?” Kei said panicly, but before even Yuto or Kei can say anything, Ryosuke runs away.  
  
“Wait!” Kei yelled out while Yuto face-palming and sighs.  
“Why the hell you said that?! You never love me!” Kei said. Yuto sighs again.  
  
“I haven’t finished! I was about to say I love you… as my friend… therefore I don’t want things to go like nothing happen between us…” Yuto said. Kei face-palm himself.  
“and don’t say never, I loved you once…” Yuto said. Kei sighs and gives Yuto a quite hard slap.  
  
“You are an ultimate idiot!” Kei yells out.  
“Go after him… He might be sulking on the gym, crying like a little puppy…” Kei said. Yuto smiled.  
  
“Are you sure… it’s okay for you to be like this? I’m really sorry Kei…” Yuto said. Kei smiled lightly.  
  
“It’s okay… beside I’m trying to love my new bf too. So, yeah, I’m okay~ Go!” Kei said as he pushes Yuto away. Yuto whispers ‘thank you’ and runs away to chase Ryosuke down. Kei smiled bitterly.  
  
\--  
  
Yuto runs towards the gym, like Kei told him to. He looks around to look for Ryosuke, and he did find Ryosuke. Ryosuke is sulking under the basketball ring. Yuto smiled lightly.  
  
“Just like Kei said… he’s really sulking on the gym…” Yuto said. He slowly approaches Ryosuke. Ryosuke looks at Yuto and buried his head between his knees.  
  
“What now? You know I lied and you’re still in love with Kei… probably the end of the world for me…” Ryosuke said slowly. Yuto shakes his head and sits beside Ryosuke.  
  
“You know… if you want to eavesdropping someone’s conversation… at least eavesdrop until the end…” Yuto said. He caresses Ryosuke’s head slowly and gently.  
“I love Kei… but as a friend… not as a boyfriend…” Yuto tries to explain.  
  
“Liar!” Ryosuke said, he doesn’t know if his tears going down because of sadness or madness anymore, because, in one side, he’s sad that Yuto knows the truth but in the other side, he’s mad that Yuto said he likes Kei.  
  
“What he said is true…” Kei suddenly appeared.  
“You should listen before you come into conclusion…” Kei said again.  
  
“Jaa… explain it to me…” Ryosuke said, giving up his sulking and looks at Yuto and Kei.  
  
“Ara… how am I supposed to explain…?” Yuto got himself confused.  
  
“Let me then…” Kei said.  
“Actually… He loves you from the start… Even when he was dating me. We were planning to be engaged soon too but then… The day before Yuri hit him, we were having a quality time… we were kissing and stuff, but he didn’t whispers my name… he unconsciously whispers yours…” Kei said bitterly looking down.  
  
“Eh?” Ryosuke tilts his head.  
  
“Sum it up, he likes you and I found out about it. I still love him, therefore my heart broke because of it. I got angry and went home. The arrangement of engagement were almost complete and both of our parents didn’t want to call it off and so the next day Yuto came to me to the infirmary…  
  
*Few minutes before Yuto got hit and before Yuto met Ryosuke on the hall way*  
  
“Kei… I’m really sorry for yesterday…” Yuto said softly.  
  
“What now? You’re stuck with someone you don’t even love… must be ironic for you…” Kei said his expression changing to be really cold, he’s being sarcastic.  
  
“Let’s start all over again?” Yuto said with a gentle voice. That’s just how he is, he doesn’t want to hurt anyone.  
“I’ll forget about him… I promise…” Yuto said as he holds Kei’s hand dearly. Kei keeps in silent.  
“I promise… please forgive me?” Yuto said dearly and honestly.  
  
“Really?” Kei asks to make sure.  
  
“Yes. I’ll forget about Yamada and loves you more than anything…” Yuto said dearly as he holds Kei’s hand.  
  
“Thank you, Yuto…” Kei smiled lightly.  
  
…then Yuri overheard us and took it the wrong way… he thought Yuto would engage to you and not to me. And so Yuri got so irritated…” Kei explained. Ryosuke just listening carefully.  
  
“Well of course I am… First of all, I thought he’s going to engage with the one I like. And second, he’s going to abandon my cousin… Of course I was mad.” Yuri said, he suddenly appeared from the storage room.  
  
“Yuri?” Ryosuke said.  
  
“But… I didn’t mean to hit him that hard… but then… Kei called me off, I got panic and hit him harder and run away….” Yuri said honestly.  
  
“And then when I was about to help, you were there before me…” Kei continued. Ryosuke keeps on listening. All this new facts makes him a little tangled.  
  
“Then when Yuto called me I figured he might lost some memories… to my surprised the one he truly love lied to be his boyfriend… I couldn’t possibly let Yuto’s happiness flee away so I told you to keep on lying…” Kei said honestly.  
“Though it was hard for me to let him go, but… what’s the meaning of engaged to him if he doesn’t even love me…” Kei said seriously.  
  
“You heard it all… Now, you believe me?” Yuto said gently. Ryosuke blinked, still trying to process everything in his busy head.  
  
“Jaa… why you said you loved him then?” Ryosuke asks.  
  
“That’s why I told you to eavesdrop until the end! I was just about to tell him that I love him as a friend… that’s all.” Yuto said honestly.  
  
“Jaa how about you don’t want to break up?” Ryosuke asks again, still sobbing cutely.  
  
“I just want to break up properly. I don’t want things go like there’s nothing between us before.” Yuto said gently as he wipes Ryosuke’s tears.  
  
“Yeah about that. I want to be the one who broke you up so… I broke up with you, Yuto!” Kei said. Yuto and Ryosuke laugh as they thought how matured Kei can be childish too.  
  
“You get it now? You’re the one I love…” Yuto said gently. Ryosuke blushes while Yuto takes his hands. Kei smiled seeing the scene and dragged Yuri out from the gym, leaving the two lovebirds alone.  
“I gained my memories few days ago, and I don’t know how to tell it to you and I don’t want our lovely time gone if I told you about it.” Yuto said honestly.  
“and you know… the thing I remembered about you?” Yuto asks.  
  
“What?” Ryosuke asks.  
  
“The thing I remember about you is how much I love you.” Yuto said while smiling which makes Ryosuke blushes.  
  
“Take it easy you two… I’ll take care of your summer class~” Kei whispers, but hard enough for Yuto and Ryosuke to hear. Then Kei and Yuri left them.  
  
“ Jaa… Shall we break up?” Yuto suddenly said which makes Ryosuke surprised.  
  
“Eh?” Ryosuke can’t say anything but that.  
  
“Well… Let’s break up and confess to each other properly, then became REAL lovers that doesn’t have lies… shall we?” Yuto said gently. Ryosuke smiled as he gets what Yuto means and he nods in agreement. He likes the idea of being real lovers with no lies between them.  
  
“Okay then~ Let’s break up and start dating again~” Ryosuke said, he has that unbearable eyes on his face and surely that makes Yuto got a little heart throb.  
  
“Jaa… Confess to me~” Yuto requested. Seems like he just want Ryosuke to confess things clearly. Ryosuke blushes slightly as he never really said the 3 words to Yuto in this kind of serious atmosphere before.  
  
“Why don’t you?” Ryosuke said, hiding his nervousness.  
  
“Well… Because I liked to be confessed to~ But if you don’t want to date me it’s alright though…” Yuto said. He knows Ryosuke would chose to confess rather than not dating him. He’s just that confident, but oh well, he’s right about that. Ryosuke pouts but started to give in.  
  
“I… I…” Ryosuke said, shuttering. This is harder than he thought. Well, the one he likes is staring at him non-stop and he has to confess, sure is tough for anyone who is in love.  
“I…” Ryosuke paused again, he can’t help but to blush.  
  
“You?” Yuto said, obviously teasing the younger. Ryosuke takes a very deep breath and closes his eyes.  
  
“I love you, idiot!” Ryosuke said out loud which makes Yuto smiled in amusement.  
  
“Idiot? Now who got 30 on his chemistry test?” Yuto asks, teasing the younger one again. Ryosuke pouts and looked away.  
  
“Does a teacher always related everything to grade?!” Ryosuke said. The way Ryosuke yells out and the way Ryosuke pouts makes Yuto amused and it made Yuto feel happy.  
  
“Maybe~ and if I grade my love to you, it would be a perfect score~” Yuto said. Ryosuke’s pout is gone after what Yuto said but he still don’t want to look at Yuto.  
“I love you Ryosuke. I love you so much.” Yuto whispers with his gentle voice.  
“Will you date me, Ryosuke?” Yuto whispers such an obvious question. Ryosuke smiles and hugs Yuto, he hides his blushing face on Yuto’s chest and nods lightly.  
  
“Un. I will.” Ryosuke said. Yuto smiles.  
“Yappari, dating for real is better, I don’t have any insecure feeling now~” Ryosuke said. Yuto laughs lightly.  
  
“Of course it is~” Yuto said.  
“Nee, your birthday is next week, right?” Yuto asks.  
  
“Un. Why?” Ryosuke asks.  
  
“Let’s have our first official date?” Yuto asks. Ryosuke can’t be happier than that so he nods.  
  
“Un. Let’s!” Ryosuke said. Then Yuto whispers something to Ryosuke, and it makes Ryosuke blushes very hardly.  
“o…kay… if that’s what you want.” Ryosuke said. Yuto smiles very widely and then he kisses Ryosuke tightly.  
  
“I just love you so so so much that I don’t think it has a limit~” Yuto said. Ryosuke smiles happily and then he said :  
  
“I love you too, real boyfriend~”  
  
END  
~~~

Gomen nee I didn't update over a week... *bow*  
I was having some issues...  
and my phone broke *cry*  
and my net was really bad too...  
but my net is coming back to normal now~ though my phone is not... sigh...

Jaa,  
please wait for the SP for this nee~  
it'll be an NC~  
though it might take time...  
Jaa,

Thanks for reading nee!  



End file.
